


Phallergies

by yikesola



Series: giving the people what they want [35]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: “Teasing and reminding you of your literal allergies feel like different things,” Dan laughs. There’s a moment where the chocolate-coconut-concoction sits in Phil’s hand, as though he’s genuinely considering not eating it. But then he pops it in his mouth like Dan knew he would.A fic about moderation and indulgence.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: giving the people what they want [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343839
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	Phallergies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahappyphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/gifts).



> For keelin and her infinite patience🥰✨

Phil is at the minibar before Dan has even dropped his bag or heard the heavy door to their hotel room shut behind him. Dan would give him shit, but their flight came into LA so late and they haven’t eaten since the last round of flight snacks which simply aren’t enough to satisfy pre-Vidcon jitters manifesting for Phil as hunger. So he kicks his shoes off and gets down to his pants so the hotel air conditioning can cool him off from the California heat, while Phil digs through overpriced goodies. 

“Jackpot,” Phil smiles as he opens up a packet. 

Dan can’t read the words on the packaging from here, but he does see little graphics of chocolate bars and coconuts. “So this is exactly the same sort of awful idea as the milkshake you had in the Dallas airport?” 

Phil feigns a frown. “You said you wouldn’t tease me for my layover snack.” 

“Teasing and reminding you of your literal allergies feel like different things,” Dan laughs. 

There’s a moment where the chocolate-coconut-concoction sits in Phil’s hand, as though he’s genuinely considering not eating it. But then he pops it in his mouth like Dan knew he would.

“My boyfriend has the most boring death wish,” Dan rolls his eyes. He plops down on the giant hotel bed in his pants and with his legs dangling over the edge. It feels amazing to starfish out like this after being folded up to fit on a plane for so many hours. He lets out a sound that was meant to be a sigh. There’s a slight whine to it that sneaks out, but Dan almost doesn’t notice it. 

“I’m not gonna avoid my favourite flavours just because I lost every genetic lottery. What’s a little stinging tongue?” Phil asks, standing by the edge of the bed and nudging Dan’s bare knee with his still denim-clad one. 

“What’s a little anaphylactic shock?” Dan laughs. “What’s a little time spent in an American hospital where you’ll be handed a bill on your way out.” 

Phil looks accusingly at the package in his hand. “That’s not a bad point…” 

“But don’t let me ruin your fun,” Dan lifts his hands. 

“Too late,” Phil sighs. He tosses the package to the bedside table and sticks his head back in the minibar. “But there’s nothing else here I _like_ ,” he whines. 

“Nothing at all?” 

“Just something else you’ll yell at me for,” Phil tosses a tiny bottle of tequila towards the bed.

Dan smiles. Tequila _is_ the more frustrating of Phil’s allergies. Or at least, it’s high on the list. Tied with milk re: ice cream, and cats. But it’s also, like most of his allergies, not a big deadly deal. Not in moderation, which admittedly has never been Phil’s strong suit. 

“Not exactly a snack,” is the closest Dan gets to yelling. 

Phil shuts the fridge and sits cross-legged in front of it. Dan can only see him reflected back in the large mirror on the opposite wall. He sees Phil bring a hand to his fringe and push it up off his forehead in a makeshift quiff. 

“But, here,” he says, cracking open the bottle and enjoying the sound of all the little plastic tethers snapping. “A little can’t hurt.”

He smirks as Phil reaches a hand out, expecting Dan to pass him the bottle. Instead, Dan brings it to his own mouth for a tiny swig. Just enough to taste. 

Then he carefully pours about a shot’s worth into the crevice of his collarbone. 

They both smell like airplane and dried sweat; the first thing they probably should’ve done when they got to the hotel room was shower. But Phil doesn’t seem to mind as he shuffles closer to the bed on his knees and leans over to the tiny pool of tequila to slurp it up. Dan had shivered from the cold of the liquid and now he shivers from the warmth of Phil’s tongue. When there’s nothing left to lap at, he moves to kiss Dan who can taste the mid-grade alcohol in his kiss. 

“That tongue tingling, Lester?” Dan asks into the kiss. 

“Might, with another,” Phil says, reaching for the almost empty bottle. He pours all that’s left into the dip of Dan’s collarbone and instead of sipping, decides to try lapping it up like a cat before both he and Dan start laughing too hard and making a mess. The tequila spills onto Dan’s neck and arm and onto the bed, and Phil follows it where he can. 

“You’re such a dork,” Dan says, but even he hears the fondness dripping from his words like the alcohol is still dripping from his skin. 

“Wish there was more,” Phil hums, still kissing Dan’s skin. “Just wanna keep doing this, I guess.” 

“Like you need an excuse?” Dan threads the fingers of one hand through Phil’s hair and holds him where he is. 

Phil’s own hands are wandering all of Dan’s bare and available. He pulls at Dan’s nipples and traces over Dan’s ribs. He slips his hand under Dan’s pants and keeps his hand there over Dan as he slowly grows harder. 

“Want to shower,” Dan says, but Phil’s hands and mouth and everything are so fucking good that his sentence accidentally comes out as a moan. 

Phil laughs, and Dan laughs with him. He moves from Dan’s collarbone to kiss him and the kiss breaks down into giggles. 

They’re still giggling when they get in the shower. The giggles let up slightly when Phil starts kissing at Dan’s now-clean collarbone under the spray. Dan gets one hand into Phil’s wet black hair and another around both of their cocks. He thinks his head is foggy from the lack of sleep and the hot shower steam trapped in the room, but the fog burns out entirely when he comes as Phil moves just a bit to his neck. Burns out so that everything is sharp and clear. Phil comes shortly after, while Dan is still riding his high and stroking them both. 

The water never turns cold, the magic of hotel water heaters. Just pelts them as they pant into each other’s mouths and the exhaustion of all the hours of travel they’ve done suddenly catches up with them. 

They turn off the tap, dry off and slip clean pants on. Then they fall into the bed so big they could sleep on opposite ends and not touch each other if they wanted. They both find the middle and wrap their legs together. 

“If you think you’ll still be awake when they show up, I guess room service is an option,” Dan yawns, “If you’re still hungry.”

Phil closes squinting eyes and yawns to mirror Dan. “Nah, I’m pretty fucking sated, Howell,” he laughs and gives Dan a sleepy peck kiss. “Room service pancakes in the morning though, for _sure_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/624359299145138176/phallergies) !


End file.
